


the rarest thing [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Canon Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scarification, Subspace, magic tattoos, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf loves Wilde, and he trusts him. So he‘s asked Wilde to add to his tattoos. Oscar obliges ... on his own terms.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the rarest thing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the rarest thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468851) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/rarest%20thing.mp3) | **Size:** 14.4MB | **Duration:** 21:03min

  
---|---


End file.
